Wonderful
by Lord Elrond of Hogwarts
Summary: Summary: Songfic. A pale, blond boy sits in his room and thinks of what happens when he parents are at "war" on a regular basis and how he longs for "real" family life.


Wonderful

Disclaimer: I bow before J. K. Rowling's greatness and obviously nothing here you can recognize is from me. Do I seriously have that talent? I thought not. I also do not own this song, seeing as I do not that any musical talent. Okay, so I am just talentless little thing. But enjoy anyway!

Summary: Songfic. A pale, blond boy sits in his room and thinks of what happens when he parents are at "war" on a regular basis and how he longs for "real" family life.

__

(spoken intro) Wonderful.....Isn't it wonderful now...

* * *

Draco lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling of the manor. He heard crashes, screams, and general cursing as tonight's entertainment from downstairs. It was the same almost every night. He pictured the fight going on downstairs and shuddered. 

* * *

__

I close my eyes when I get too sad  
I think thoughts that I know are bad  
Close my eyes and I count to ten  
Hope it's over when I open them  
~*~*~

Draco wished fervently to any God that was listening to heed his prayer. He prayed that for once, at least one time, his parents could get along, all the tension in the house settled, and that they could live like an actual family for the first time. His prayers were left unanswered.

* * *

__

I want the things that I had before  
Like a Star Wars poster on my bedroom door  
I wish I could count to ten  
Make everything be wonderful again  
~*~*~

The blond thought of all the councilors that they had been to, all the marriage "helpers" that had been along the way. But none had helped. The family was just as run-down as before. His parents both thought they were right and did not want to give up their pride by giving into each other. They never knew what the real answer to their problem was and didn't care. It was what had made Draco's entire life a living hell. 

* * *

__

I hope my mom and I hope my dad  
Will figure out why they get so mad  
Hear them scream, I hear them fight  
They say bad words and make me want to cry

* * *

The boy thought of all those nights of a restless, and eventually lost, sleep. All those times he had been forced to try to rock himself into sleep through the cries of his ferocious parents. All those times he had envied Harry Potter, bloody Boy-Who-Lived, for being famous and having everyone love him. Draco sometimes felt that no one loved him; no one was ever there for him.

* * *

__

Close my eyes when I go to bed and I  
Dream of angels who make me smile  
I feel better when I hear them say  
Everything will be wonderful some day

~*~*~  
For years and years a pale little blond boy had struggled to get his parents to make up. He had tried as hard as he could to make his life happy, happy for the whole family, and failed miserably. He remembered when his mother used to stare right into those innocent, young, grey eyes and lied directly to his face. And he, as the naive little child he was, believed her and worked tirelessly to make her right. But it had all ended in torture and painful memories. 

* * *

__

Promises mean everything  
When you're little and the world is so big  
I just don't understand how   
You can smile with all those tears in your eyes  
And tell me everything is wonderful now  
~*~*~

The older boy, more wise and knowing to the once-comforting lies of his parents, punched his pillow. He resented ever thinking that perhaps, one day, he could live a normal life. It just wasn't meant to be. 

* * *

__

Na na nana........  
Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now  
~*~*~

Stopping his pillow bashing, the young man looked at the ceiling and thought with tear-clouded eyes of his first day on the Hogwarts Express, going to his new school. He thought of how he felt when he saw his mother's tear-streaked face and her skeletal-thin hand waving good-bye to him. He remembered when he was sorted into Slytherin and was forced to become allies with the insipid Pansy Parkinson and the stupid Crabbe and Goyle. Where he had been labeledz mean and uncaring, and indefinitely the enemy of the Golden Trio and three-fourths of the whole school population. Yet, he never wanted to leave Hogwarts, where people looked up to him and he felt more at home than where he really lived. 

* * *

__

I go to school and I run and play  
I tell the kids that it's all ok  
I laugh a lot so my friends wont know  
But when the bell rings I just don't want to go home  
Go to my room and I close my eyes  
I make believe I have a new life  
I don't believe you when you say  
Everything will be wonderful some day  
~*~*~

Returning had been so hard for the First Year. He proceeded to punching his pillow. He needed to get all his anger and grief out. He couldn't bloody take it any more! He was forced to return where he was yet again lied to and guileless enough to believe. He felt as if the world were against him, that everyone was turning their backs on him and could care less if he just crawled into a corner and died. Why was this his life???

* * *

__

Promises mean everything   
When you're little and the world is so big (so big)  
I just don't understand how   
You can smile with all those tears in your eyes   
When you tell me everything is wonderful now

* * *

He didn't want to hear it anymore. He was sick and tired of people asking him stupid questions, like how he felt about his parents' fights. Well he hated it obviously! Or how about the famous question: "What do you think we should do about it?" Well, seeing as he hated it, maybe they should stop it. That is all he wanted his entire life and his goals hadn't changed. Still all anyone told him was that it would be fine if you gave it a little while. 

* * *

__

Na na nana........  
No. No. I don't want to hear you tell me everything is wonderful now.  
No. No. I don't want to hear you tell me everything is wonderful now.  
I don't want to hear you say that I will understand some day  
No. No. No. No.  
I don't want to hear you say both have grown in a different way  
No. No. No.  
No I don't want to meet your friend  
I don't want to start over again  
I just want my life to be the same  
Just like it used to be  
Somedays, I hate everything  
I hate everything  
Everyone and everything  
~*~*~

****

Just don't lie anymore! His mind screamed. **I want this all to end! I want to live like a king; I don't want the nights to be like this at all! I want to live like Parkinson, like everyone thinks I do! I want to end this charade now!**

* * *

__

Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now.  
Na na nana....  
~*~*~

He didn't want to hear any of this everything is going to be okay, sweetypie crap anymore. He didn't want to have tearful-eyed adults with fake and forced smiles on their faces to sit him down and act as if the world had just resolved their problem. He just wanted the truth.

* * *

__

No. Please don't want to hear you tell me everything is wonderful now...

* * *

He sat on his bed and told himself the truth, for he was the only person he could trust nowadays. He told himself of his not-so-perfect life and how it never was, even when he thought it might be better. He told himself what was real, not what was in his little dream world. He forced himself back into reality, where he needed to be. Then he lay down on his bed, as he did every night, and thought about what information he had attained and let it cloud his entire mind, sleep not reaching him at all. 

* * *

__

No. Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now..  
Na nana..  
Everything is wonderful now... 

A/N- So what do you think? This is the song "Wonderful" by Everclear. Please R&R! (Oh, and I really don't have an obsession with abuse or anything, but I do feel for Draco and feel that I may be able to slightly connect to him, and when I thought of this song he popped into my head and wouldn't go away…)


End file.
